Sunset on a Battlefield
by kuro ketsukei
Summary: This has a small amount of death. Its is NOT yaoi, may seem like it, but its not. So please don't flame me for it. The story is about Heero.


Place usual disclaimer here.

Author's note: This story is not yaoi. It may SEEM that way, but its not. So please don't flame me for it. Thank –you.

Sunset on a Battlefield

Heero slammed the controls again.

" Work dammit! "

Wing Zero shuddered again as more mobile suits attacked. Heero's gundam had already taken far too much abuse. He had gone on this mission alone because it was a simple one-person job. It turned out to be a trap.

Heero grabbed the self-detonator. Can I do this? He asked himself. What about Relena? He there was no way he'd get out of there alive, and he couldn't let Oz get the gundam. A huge explosion went off nearby and Duo's voice came over the communicator

" Whatcha sittin' down on the job for? " He called.

" How did you know? " Heero asked.

" You were takin' to long for such a simple mission, and Quatre said you were in trouble. So, we all came to see what happened, good thing we did. "

" Duo . . . "

Wufei's gundam stepped in front of Heero's. A rain of bullets hit him but he didn't get out of the way.

" Move Wufei! " Heero shouted.

He felt so weak, not being able to fight. All he could do was watch helplessly as his friends fought to protect him. It was funny, he had never thought of them as friends until now. Suddenly Relena's pink limo drove up. She got out and ran to him.

" What the hell are you doing here, its dangerous, leave before you get hurt! " He told her angrily. 

" No! " She glanced up as the four other gundams fought, " why aren't you fighting? "

" Wing Zero is damaged. " he reached into his pocket and felt the self-detonator again.

Before Relena could protest, Heero picked her up and jumped off of Wing Zero. He forced her into the limo and leaned in. Relena stared into Heero's serious eyes as he leaned closer. He suddenly leaned all the way in and kissed her. He then slammed the door and watched the car zoom away.

" Heeroooo! " She called as the car drove away, " Pagen stop! " She ordered.

Her driver didn't listen. He had seen the detonator in the young man's hand. Relena watched as Heero and Wing Zero faded into the distance.

Heero watched the last of the car disappear around the trees. He climbed back onto Wing and looked up into the sky. The sun was starting to set in the west. A red glow was thrown across the battlefield.

The others gundams were far enough away that the blast wouldn't reach them, and Relena was long gone.

" Good-bye my friends. " He whispered, pushing the detonator.

Memories of Relena flashed through his mind.

" Good-bye Relena! " He shouted as Wing exploded.

Duo turned at the sound of the explosion and tried to go closer but being the nearest to the explosion, he got thrown backwards.

" Nooooo! "

The pilots all watched the last signs of the explosion fade.

" He sacrificed himself, for the mission. " Quatre said hoarsely, tears forming in his eyes.

By blowing up his gundam, Heero had gotten rid of the remaining suits. Duo jumped out of Deathscythe Hell and ran to the charred remains of Wing Zero. He found Heero in very bad shape. A piece of debris had hit him in the head and blood was dripping out of the wound. Duo picked up his best friend in his arms.

" Hang in there Buddy. " He pleaded.

Heero looked up at Duo with unfocused eyes.

" Take care of Relena for me . . . " He whispered as his eyes closed for the last time.

" Heero, wake up! " Duo tried to wake him, but it was too late.

Duo stood up and watched the last of the sun slip under the horizon. The stars started to pop up all over the sky. He heard the others walk up behind him.

" Is he . . . " Quatre started to ask, even though he knew the answer.

" Yeah. "

" Relena is going to be devastated. " Trowa commented.

Duo looked at the stars again.

"Yeah, but maybe it will give her some peace of mind to know he died watching the sun set and thinking of her. "

Author's note: So what did you think. I made Duo act the way he did, because that's the way I think he would act if his best friend died.


End file.
